Tenemos una nueva esperanza
by XD Milenita XD
Summary: Este capitulo es el inicio de una nueva historia en la vida de Hipo. Todo inicia en un día normal y termina en algo inesperado tanto para el como para sus amigos que siempre lo acompañan en todas sus aventuras.


Todo en berk estuvo muy tranquilo, dragones y vikingos estaban en paz y lo mejor es que no asechaba ningún peligro.  
>Estábamos en las Carreras de Dragones, Astrid y yo (Hipo) teníamos 8 puntos entre los dos; Patan, Patapez y los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda tenían 2 punto cada uno. De repente el el cielo se pudo observar una linea de humo que apuntaba hacia el Punta Cuervo y justo donde Chimuelo había esta cautivo hasta su recuperación. No podía creer lo que veía era... ¿Un dragón similar a Chimuelo? pero este tenia detalles diferentes, su color era diferente.<p>

HIPO: Astrid ¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo? ¿eso es?

ASTRID: No lo se Hipo, estoy muy lejos para afirmarlo.

HIPO: Entonces que estamos esperando, vamos a ver que es.

Todos van a Punta Cuervo, pero no encontraron a nadie. Chimuelo estaba extraño, comenzó a olfatear toda la zona y de pronto puso su cara de ataque, por lo cual me preocupe, estaba mirando fijamente a una roca, creí que alguien podría estar detrás de ella.

HIPO: ¿Hay alguien allí?

ASTRID: Hipo ¿porque le hablas a una roca?

PATAPEZ: Hipo, ¿es mi imaginación o esa roca respira?

Entonces mire bien a aquella roca y me di cuenta que esa roca no había estado nunca allí. Entonces me acerque, quise tocar esa roca pero de pronto.

TODOS, MENOS HIPO: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ (gritan)

Yo me quede en shok cuando vi a un furia nocturna gris pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que debajo de una ala de el furia nocturna salio una chica que tenia un arco y muchas flechas que en la punta tenia espinas de naders.

CHICA: Atrás, no queremos problemas, déjenos irnos y todo estará ... (comenzó a ver a chimuelo).

HIPO: Hola soy Hipo... (me quede pensando en que decir, pues estaba muy sorprendido), tampoco queremos problemas, ... este es chimuelo un furia nocturna y es mi mejor amigo; y ellos son mis amigos, también tienes sus propios dragones, no tengas miedo ... somos amigos.

CHICA: Creí que estaban extintos!

HIPO: Yo también creí eso, al parecer me equivoque.

CHICA: (Baja el arma y me mira) Hola, ... soy ... soy Angie, lo siento por amenazarlos, es que berk tiene reputación de, ya saben, matar dragones.

ASTRID: No, hace mucho que no hacemos eso.

PATÁN: Te deberías actualizar.

PATAPEZ: Ademas, ahora los dragones son lo mejor que nos a pasado.

De pronto Angie se comienza a balancear y no podía mantenerse de pie.

HIPO: ¿Te sientes bien?

ANGIE: Si ... solo ... (se desmalla)

ASTRID: Rápido hay que llevarla al pueblo.

HIPO: Si, hay que hacer eso.

Pero apenas quise cargarla su furia nocturna comenzó a lanzarnos bolas de plasma, no quería que la cogiéramos. Entonces Chimuelo creyendo que el furia nocturna me iba a atacar, comenzó a defenderme.

HIPO: Chimuelo, cálmate.

Volteo a mirar al otro furia nocturna y extiendo mi mano hacia el para calmarlo, después de unos 10 segundos el dejo que lo tocara.

HIPO: Hola amigo (comienzo a acariciarlo), necesito que me dejes ayudar a Angie, por favor.

ASTRID: Tenemos que ir en dragones Hipo.

HIPO: ¿Que?

BRUTACIO: Y dicen que tu eres el inteligente, de aquí a Berk demoraríamos a pie unas ... unas ... muchas horas.

PATAPEZ: Brutacio tiene razón, ¡que raro!

HIPO: Entonces la llevare en Chimuelo.

Me acerque de nuevo para cargar a Angie y montarla en Chimuelo, pero entonces su furia nocturna se puso adelante de ella, nos rugió y me miro fijamente. Paso un rato y su furia nocturna bajo su cabeza, como diciendo que la montara en el y eso es lo que hice.

ASTRID: ¿Que estas haciendo?

HIPO: Confía en mi.

ASTRID: Ni siquiera tu estas seguro de esto ¿verdad?

HIPO: No, pero tengo una gran corazonada.

ASTRID: Esta bien Hipo, si tu lo dices.

Fuimos volando hacia berk, al inicio todo fue muy callado pero al rato el furia nocturna de ella se comenzó a tambalear en el aire y eso hizo que nos preocupáramos; pero por suerte estábamos ya llegando a berk por lo que bajamos lo mas rápido que pudimos. Al llegar todo el pueblo se quedo callado al ver al furia nocturna.

PUEBLO: Mira, es otro furia nocturna. Creí que estaban extintos. No lo puedo creer. Esto es imposible.

VALKA: No puede ser verdad, (vino corriendo) esto es casi imposible, que suerte.

HIPO: Mama ayúdame.

VALKA: Pero, quien es ella.

HIPO: Una amiga y ese es su furia nocturna.

VALKA: Esto es increíble, pero vamos ... tráela a casa.

Fuimos a mi casa, Valka estuvo con ella y me dijo que se desmallo por el cansancio y también que se veía que no había comido hace mucho.Y yo supuse que el furia nocturna de ella tampoco había comido, fui a alimentarlo y comió todo muy rápido, después se noto que ahora confiaba mas en mi, lo que le permito que se quedara dormido sin que se este preocupando. Valka me dijo que mañana despertaría Angie y que estaría bien. Yo también estaba muy cansado y decidí dormir.

_**CONTINUARA ...**_


End file.
